marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (Original)
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-C | 2-C | 4-B+ Name: Clark Kent, Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kryptonian Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Life Support (Can survive in space), Time Travel (Can travel through time by flying faster than the speed of light), Enahced Senses (Telescopic Vision allows him to see events happeneing lightyears away, Microscopic Vision allows him to see things as small as particles, X-Ray Vision allows him to see through objects, Super Hearing allows him to hear small noises which happen thousands of kilometers away), Limited Heat Manipulation (His X-Ray Vision produces heat, which he can use to melt a target), Air Manipulation (Super Breath is strong enough to blow out a star), Limited Sound Manipulation (Makes his voice materialize in police radio sets, His shouts exceed one million decibels and his voice can be heard for miles, Super Ventriloquism allows him to make his voice come out of others), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Destroys a building by singing), Martial Arts and Pressure Points(Can knock someone out for several hours with a single pressure point strike), Shapeshifting (Can change his features to look like anyone, including aliens), Mind Control (Can hypnotize opponents, Can hypnotize himself), Telepathy (Can send telepathic commands to an opponent so they will do what he wants them to), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Crashed through a red star and was mostly unharmed), Void Manipulation (Was only knocked out after being hit by an attack which blasts its targets into nothingness), Matter Manipulation (Unharmed by subatomic attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Knock out gas doesn't work on him), Mind Control and Mind Attacks (Resisted being hypnotized and survived flames which burned the target's mind), Poison Manipulation (Sucked deadly gas into his body and was fine afterwards) and Radiation Manipulation (Said to be immune to radiation) Attack Potency: Star level (Can blow out a star with his Super Breath, Created a sun by crashing moons together) | Low Multiverse level (Repeatedly stalemated Pre-Crisis Superman) | Solar System level+ (Could battle Superman (Post-Crisis) Speed:''' '''FTL (Said multiple times to move faster than the speed of light) | Massively FTL+. Immeasurable by flying through time | Massively FTL+ '''(Could battle Superman (Post-Crisis)) Lifting Strength:' '''Stellar+' (Pushed a sun) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength:''' '''Star Class | Low Multiversal | Solar System Class+ Durability: Star level '''(Unharmed by a blast that almost rocked the solar system) | '''Low Multiverse level | Solar System level+ Stamina:''' Very high. Ran a race around the world, without breaking a sweat. Range:' Stellar | Unknown | Interstellar | Planetary '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence:''' Above Average '''Weaknesses: Nothing Notable | Kryptonite, Red Suns, Magic Key: Originally | End of Golden Age | Silver Age | Modern Age Notes: During his fight with Post-Crisis Superman, they broke the space-time continuum. However, this should likely be taken as unquantifiable plot convenience. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.